utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Sekihan
|status = Active |years = 2007-present |YTchannel = UCEnL7OG6vOvOeLGdvXT-t5Q 赤飯が何かをする |NNDuserpage = 543776 |mylist1 = 4136004 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co90012 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Piko, vipTenchou, S!N}} Sekihan (赤飯) is a well known . His covers are often very comical featuring many ad-libs and bizarre dialogue. He is known for his very versatile voice, which he alters to match the mood of the song, as he sings various type of genres. It is common for him to sing in more than one scale of voice in his covers. Generally one scale of voice includes producing a convincing female voice, making him a well known " ". This can be seen in his duet of "magnet" with Piko, with whom he often covers duets and sings with on certain live occasions. They are known to have a very good relationship. Sekihan is also good at screamos and has collaborated with on two albums as well as on one original song, "Baki" , where he wrote the lyrics. A Vocaloid version was uploaded concurrently. Sekihan himself is also extremely active on twitter and often responds to fan's tweets to him; he frequently replies with words of encouragement and about how he is doing. He has also recently began to hold s every week, either on Wednesday or Thursday. As of 2016 onwards, Seki-Han is a singer for a band called OmedetaiAtamadeNaniyori. He confirmed the English name to be "Happy Heads Naniyori". Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on October 07, 2009) # (Released on December 09, 2009) # (Released on March 31, 2010) # SAM Project vol. 1 (Released on May 04, 2010) # (Released on July 21, 2010) # (Released on December 01, 2010) # G.W.NICOLAI LIMITED 3rd PARTY -melodious dolce- (Released on December 27, 2010) # (Released on December 30, 2010) # (Released on March 16, 2011) # (Released on April 27, 2011) # (Released on June 15, 2011) # EXIT TUNES PRESENTS THE BEST OF Dios／Signal-P (Released on September 21, 2011) # (Released on December 23, 2011) # (Released on May 02, 2012) # MYTHOLOGY (Demon Kakka album) {Released on May 16, 2012) # (Released on May 19, 2012) # (Released on August 15, 2012) # In Other Worlds (Released on July 25, 2012) # (Released on September 26, 2012) # Com Nama CD (Released on October 10, 2012) # (Released on October 17, 2012) # BURNINGxWARNING (Released on February 06, 2013) # (Released on May 01, 2013) # (Released on August 07, 2013) # (Released on September 18, 2013) # (Released on October 02, 2013) # (Released on October 02, 2013) # (Released on October 16, 2013) # (Released on November 06, 2013) # (Released on December 18, 2013) # (Released on January 01, 2014) # (Released on January 01, 2014) # (Released on March 05, 2014) # (Released on April 02, 2014) # (Released on October 15, 2014) # (Released on December 17, 2014) # (Released on April 03, 2015) # TRIBUTE TO 164 (Released on October 21, 2015) # Tensei Zesshou Index -Best Of Utattemita- (Release on December 23, 2015) }} Collaboration Units # SIN-SEKI (親戚) with S!N (SIN-SEKI How-Zee with the band) List of Covered Songs (Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokurou-chan OP) (2007.12.23) # "Motte ke! Sailor Fuku" (Lucky☆Star OP) (2007.12.23) # "Judimari Otsukaai Futsuu ni TMR" (2007.12.25) # "eternal blaze" (2007.12.30) # "Secret Ambition" (2008.01.03) (Deleted) # "J-Pop Metal" (2008.01.08) (Deleted) # "savior in the dark" (2008.02.02) # "Seikima Ⅱ no Rouningyou no Yakata '99" (2008.02.20) (Deleted) # "Seikima Ⅱ no Rouningyou no Yakata '99" -retake- (2008.02.23) (Deleted) # "GONG" (2008.02.24) # "HERO" (2008.04.09) # "Seikima Ⅱ no Rouningyou no Yakata '99" -re-retake- (2008.05.26) # "Nico Nico no Uta" (2008.09.30) # "Parantis Kumikyoku" (2008.11.04) # "Piko Melt" (2008.12.18) # "Parantis Kumikyoku" -Full ver.- (2008.12.17) # "Love･Story wa Chikuzenni" (2008.12.18) (Deleted) # "Kurenai no Kiba" (2009.01.08) # "Hyadain Fuyuyasumi Kodomo Anime Gekijou" feat. Sekihan, Para, Hari, Yamaneko and UmiNeko (2009.01.16) # "GONG" -reupload- (2009.04.02) # "Dear My Friend" (2009.05.15) # "Fencer of GOLD" (2009.06.02) # "Don't say Lazy" (K-ON!! ED) -Band Edition- (2009.06.18) # "Return to oneself" (2009.07.20) # "magnet" feat. Sekihan and Piko (2009.08.07) # "Return to oneself" -retake- (2009.08.10) # "Dragon Soul" (2009.08.19) # "Makka na Chikai" (2009.10.24) # "RAINBOW GIRL" -Idol ver.- (2009.11.03) (Deleted) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs Pumpkin's Comical Dream) (2009.11.06) # "Jibaku" feat. Gero and Sekihan (2009.12.10) # "Smiling" -Original ver.- (collab) (2009.12.13) (Not in Mylist) # "Thanatos" (2009.12.18) (Deleted) # "Mukuro Attack!!" (Corpse Attack!!) (2010.01.27) # "IMITATION BLACK" (2010.02.19) # "Cendrillon" feat. Sekihan and Piko (2010.03.25) # "Sutachya Kumikyoku" (2010.03.27) # "Nico Nico Shounannokaze" feat. Sekihan, Denirow, LOLI.COM and Para (2010.04.30) # "SKE lovers" (parody of Ura Omote Lovers) (2010.05.19) (Deleted) # "NICO NICO DISCO" (2010.07.30) # "Carnival Babel" (2010.08.21) # "ACUTE" feat. Sekihan and Piko (2010.08.28) # "Nikkou☆Nicoraji" (2010.10.21) # "Audience" feat. Sekihan and Yuge (2010.10.22) # "Otona no Omocha" (Adult Toys) (2010.11.04) # "Candy Addicts Full Course" (2010.11.18) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Hold and Release, Rakshasa and Corpse) (2010.12.09) # "Story" (2010.12.18) # "Fuyuiro" feat. Sekihan and that (Namahousou) (2010.12.19) # "Matryoshka" (2010.12.19) # "Rainen Kara Ganbaru" (I'll Try Hard Starting Next Year) (2010.12.30) # "Kagamine Hachi Hachi Hana no Kassen" (2011.01.13) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) (2011.01.27) # "Digitalism ni Okeru Hakkyou to Bukyoku" (2011.02.15) (Original) (Community only) # "GOLD" feat. G.W. Nicolai (2011.04.15) # "Lies and Truth" (2011.04.28) # "Sunset Love Suicide" feat. Sekihan and Mi-chan # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) (2011.07.08) # "Aikagi Gunman to Aikagi Ninja" feat. Sekihan and vipTenchou (2011.07.15) # "Fire◎Flower" (2011.07.22) # "Iroha Uta" feat. Sekihan and Nero (2011.07.30) # "Ningen no Tsubomi" (2011.08.08) (Original with ) # "Babylon" (2011.12.16) # "Top of the World" (2012.01.10) # "Otona no Omocha" (Adult Toys) -Live ver.- feat. Sekihan and Vin (2012.01.30) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" (2012.02.09) # "Kibori Namazu to Migikata Zombie" (2012.03.19) # "Onyanoko Kinenbi" (2012.03.29) # "Minarai Hades" (2012.04.16) (Original with ) # "Single Bed" (2012.04.20) # "Ei Wa Sodachi, Boku Wa Propose ni Tetsu wo Mageru" (2012.05.28) # "Shukujo Berry no Tsukurikata." (2012.07.21) # "Yuuai Reconnection" feat. Sekihan and Kyouichirou (2012.09.28) # "Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken" (2012.09.28) # "Baki" (2012.10.03) (Original with ) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (2012.10.20) # "Children Record" (2012.11.10) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.11.30) # "Ikoku Ningyou Kan Satsujin Jiken" (2012.12.13) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) (2013.02.16) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" (2013.02.22) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" feat. Sekihan and Piko (2013.06.27) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.07.27) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2013.11.29) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (2013.12.20) # "Kanban Musume no Warufuzake" (2013.12.30) # "Sekishinsei: Kamatoto Araryouji" (Original with ) (2014.02.01) # "Niji Iro no Haru" feat. Inakamono, Usa, Sana, Sekihan, Nayugorou, Nobunaga, halyosy, himawari, maro., Ryo-kun, recog and Shito (2014.02.14) # "Are Kore Sore Dore" (Original with ) (2014.03.21) # "Baka wa Anomaly ni Akogareru" feat. Sekihan and majico (2014.04.18) # "Idola no Circus" (2014.04.27) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.05.31) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (2014.06.20) (Community only) # "Delivery Health Yondara Kimi ga Kita" (2014.08.09) # "Heaven and Hell" feat. Sekihan and S!N (2014.12.18) # "Panchira de Ranker" -LIVE demo- (2014.12.26) # "Mahou Senritsu" -Chinese ver.- (2015.02.28) # "Human Error" (Original with ) (2015.07.11) # "Zange∝Scalat!oN" (Repentance∝Scalat!oN) (2015.07.18) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) feat. Sekihan and Ryo-kun (2015.07.29) # "Shokuji" (Meal) (2015.08.09) # "Suki Kirai" (Like, Dislike) feat. Sekihan, Gero and Die Kyosaku (2015.09.05) # "Yaneuta no Basie" (2015.09.16) # "Runaway Baby" (Bruno Mars song) -NND ver.- feat. Sekihan and Amarume (2015.11.13) # "Runaway Baby" -YT ver.- feat. Sekihan and Amarume (2015.11.13) # "Love so sweet" (Arashi's song; Hana Yori Dango 2 OP) feat. Rio, Ikasan and Sekihan (2016.02.26) # "Hannya Shingyou Hardcore" feat. Sekihan and S!N (2016.04.26) # "Hannya Shingyou Pop" -Thrash Metal ver.- (2016.04.26) # "Hannya Shingyou Pop" -Ballad ver.- feat. Sekihan and S!N (2016.04.26) # "Hannya Shingyou Pop" (Heart Sutra Pop) feat. Sekihan and S!N (2016.04.26) # "Dappou Rock" (Law-evading Rock) (2016.06.26) # "Secret Answer" feat. Araki, un:c, kradness, Sekihan, Soraru, nqrse, Mafumafu and luz (2016.08.05) # "Ikiryou no Bonodori" (Wraith of Bon Odori) (2016.08.18) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Sekihan, majiko, kradness, Piko, Matsushita, luz, Ikasan, and ＿＿ (2016.09.16) }} Songs on TmBox Discography For G.W. Nicolai albums see here |track1title = Hankai Exceed |track1lyricist = Tissue Hime |track1composer = Tissue Hime |track1arranger = |track2title = Liberation |track2lyricist = Kaizokuou |track2composer = Kaizokuou |track2arranger = |track3title = Shuraba |track3lyricist = Sekihan |track3composer = Sekihan, Kaizokuou |track3arranger = |track4title = Izayoi |track4lyricist = Kaizokuou |track4composer = Kaizokuou |track4arranger = |track5title = Kagee Asobi |track5lyricist = Sekihan |track5composer = Tissue Hime |track5arranger = |track6title = Einsatz |track6lyricist = Kaizokuou |track6composer = Kaizokuou |track6arranger = |track7title = Yuuri |track7lyricist = Sekihan |track7composer = Sekihan, Tissue Hime |track7arranger = |track8title = Squall |track8lyricist = Kaizokuou |track8composer = Kaizokuou |track8arranger = |track9title = Aizou Surrender |track9lyricist = Sekihan |track9composer = Tissue Hime |track9arranger = }} |track1title = Matryoshka |track1info = |track1lyricist = Hachi |track1composer = Hachi |track1arranger = Hachi |track2title = Mukuro Attack!! |track2info = (Corpse Attack!!) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = UtsuP |track2arranger = UtsuP |track3title = Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro |track3info = (Hold, Release, Rakshasa and Carcasses) |track3lyricist = Hachi |track3composer = Hachi |track3arranger = Hachi |track4title = Candy Addicts Full Course |track4info = |track4lyricist = MachigeritaP |track4composer = MachigeritaP |track4arranger = MachigeritaP |track5title = Venomania Kou no Kyouki |track5info = (The Madness of Duke Venomania) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = mothy |track5arranger = mothy |track6title = Aku no Meshitsukai |track6info = (Servant of Evil) |track6lyricist = mothy |track6composer = mothy |track6arranger = mothy |track7title = Otona no Omocha |track7info = (Adult's Toy) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = UtsuP |track7arranger = UtsuP |track8title = Enbizaka no Shitateya |track8info = (The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka) |track8lyricist = mothy |track8composer = mothy |track8arranger = mothy |track9title = Just a game |track9lyricist = takamatt |track9composer = takamatt |track9arranger = takamatt |track10title = Kagamine Happachi Hana no Kassen |track10lyricist = MojaP |track10composer = MojaP |track10arranger = MojaP |track11title = Shinjuu Japanesque |track11lyricist = Gekijou Kitamori |track11composer = Gekijou Kitamori |track11arranger = Gekijou Kitamori |track12title = Hurt |track12lyricist = Gekijou Kitamori |track12composer = Gekijou Kitamori |track12arranger = Gekijou Kitamori |track13title = Gaichuu |track13info = (Parasite) |track13lyricist = UrsuP |track13composer = UtsuP |track13arranger = UtsuP |track14title = Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume |track14info = (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) |track14lyricist = Hachi |track14composer = Hachi |track14arranger = Hachi |track15title = San・Paraiso he no Michi |track15lyricist = Kazuo Tanaka |track15composer = Kazuo Tanaka |track15arranger = Kazuo Tanaka |track16title = Ari |track16lyricist = Sekihan |track16composer = Sekihan |track16info = (Bonus track)}} |track1title = Panda Hero |track1lyricist = Hachi |track1composer = Hachi |track1arranger = Hachi |track2title = Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi |track2info = (All Quiet at the Sakura Front) (Sekihan, Dasoku) |track2lyricist = Wataru |track2composer = Wataru |track2arranger = Wataru |track3title = Fire◎Flower |track3info = |track3lyricist = halyosy |track3composer = halyosy |track3arranger = halyosy |track4title = Sunset Love Suicide |track4info = (Sekihan, Mi-chan) |track4info = |track4lyricist = MachigeritaP |track4composer = MachigeritaP |track4arranger = MachigeritaP |track5title = memory |track5lyricist = |track5composer = 164 |track5arranger = 164 |track6title = Iroha Uta |track6info = (Sekihan, Nero) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Ginsaku |track6arranger = Ginsaku |track7title = Suki Kirai |track7info = (Like Dislike) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = HoneyWorks |track7arranger = HoneyWorks |track8title = Eikyuu ni Tsuduku Gosenfu |track8info = (Sekihan, Yamadan, Yuge) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = DeadballP |track8arranger = DeadballP |track9title = Carnival |track9lyricist = |track9composer = otetsu |track9arranger = otetsu |track10title = Shinpakusuu ♯0822 |track10lyricist = |track10composer = papiyon |track10arranger = papiyon |track11title = Aikagi Gunman to Aikagi Ninja |track11info = (Sekihan, vipTenchou) |track11lyricist = hanzo |track11composer = hanzo |track11arranger = hanzo |track12title = Babylon |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = Tohma |track12arranger = Tohma |track13title = Bonus Stage |track13info = (Sekihan, Gom) |track13lyricist = OwataP |track13composer = OwataP |track13arranger = OwataP |track14title = Scars |track14lyricist = Demigura |track14composer = Demigura |track14arranger = Demigura |track15title = ggrks |track15info = (Sekihan, Pokota) |track15lyricist = |track15composer = AaminP |track15arranger = AaminP |track16title = Digitalism ni Okeru Hakkyou to Bukyoku |track16info = (Original) (Bonus track) |track16lyricist = Sekihan |track16composer = Sekihan}} |track1title = Watashi wa Ningen ja Nai kara |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Senya Ichiya Sennichite |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = MC:1 |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Mandragora |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Tsubaki no Hana |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = 1LDK |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Japanese Ninja No.1 |track7info = -Take 2 ver.- |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = MC:3 |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Itsushika, Kanarazu |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Toaru Shoufu no Koi |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Nugeba Iitte Mon Janai! |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Wash My Blood |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Kisei Jijitsu Medley |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = MC:4 |track14info = |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = Gyuunyuu Nome! |track15info = |track15lyricist = |track15composer = |track15arranger = |track16title = MC:5 |track16info = |track16lyricist = |track16composer = |track16arranger = |track17title = Tsuki No Uragawa No Ohimesama |track17info = |track17lyricist = |track17composer = |track17arranger = |track18title = Sakura Tire |track18info = |track18lyricist = |track18composer = |track18arranger = |track19title = Christmas Tree wo Kiri Taose |track19info = |track19lyricist = |track19composer = |track19arranger = |track20title = Kin no Seiya Sousetsu ni Kuchite |track20info = |track20lyricist = |track20composer = |track20arranger = |track21title = Encore |track21info = |track21lyricist = |track21composer = |track21arranger = |track22title = Sonezaki Shinjuu |track22info = |track22lyricist = |track22composer = |track22arranger = |track23title = Eien ni Tsuzuku Gosenfu |track23info = |track23lyricist = |track23composer = |track23arranger = }} |track1title = Risoukyou E Oidemase |track1lyricist = |track1composer = UtsuP |track1arranger = UtsuP |track2title = Satoru |track2lyricist = UtsuP |track2composer = UtsuP |track2arranger = UtsuP |track3title = Kurai Yuenchi |track3lyricist = UtsuP |track3composer = UtsuP |track3arranger = UtsuP |track4title = Ningen no Tsubomi |track4info = (Human Bud) |track4lyricist = UtsuP |track4composer = UtsuP |track4arranger = UtsuP |track5title = Psychokinesis |track5lyricist = UtsuP |track5composer = UtsuP |track5arranger = UtsuP |track6title = Kyoushitsu no Akuma |track6info = (The Devil of the Classroom) |track6lyricist = UtsuP |track6composer = UtsuP |track6arranger = UtsuP |track7title = Saisei |track7info = (Replay) |track7lyricist = UtsuP |track7composer = UtsuP |track7arranger = UtsuP |track8title = Ame to Muku |track8info = (Bonus track) |track8lyricist = UtsuP |track8composer = UtsuP |track8arranger = UtsuP}} |track1title = plot |track1lyricist = KEI |track1composer = KEI |track1arranger = KEI |track2title = Minarai Hades |track2info = (Apprentice Hades) |track2lyricist = UtsuP |track2composer = UtsuP |track2arranger = UtsuP |track3title = Onyanoko Kinenbi |track3info = |track3lyricist = Hyadain |track3composer = Hyadain |track3arranger = Hyadain |track4title = Buriki no Lobby |track4lyricist = MachigeritaP |track4composer = MachigeritaP |track4arranger = MachigeritaP |track5title = Shijin Houmuru Sekai |track5lyricist = Sekihan |track5composer = Another Infinity |track5arranger = Another Infinity |track6title = Panchira Do Ranka |track6lyricist = |track6composer = DeadballP |track6arranger = DeadballP |track7title = Isabelle |track7lyricist = Nem |track7composer = Nem |track7arranger = Nem |track8title = Rakuen |track8lyricist = |track8composer = otetsu |track8arranger = otetsu |track9title = O.N.S. ~ depends on you ~ |track9lyricist = LOLI.COM, Tonkatsu |track9composer = LOLI.COM, Tonkatsu |track9arranger = LOLI.COM, Tonkatsu |track10title = Kibori Namazu to Migikata Zombie |track10info = |track10lyricist = hanzo |track10composer = hanzo |track10arranger = hanzo |track11title = Sing along, Stand up!! |track11lyricist = that |track11composer = that |track11arranger = that |track12title = Queen |track12lyricist = Kitamori Gekijou |track12composer = Kitamori Gekijou |track12arranger = Kitamori Gekijou |track13title = Ei Wa Sodachi, Boku Wa Propose ni Tetsu wo Mageru |track13info = (Via Stingrays, My Proposal Bends Iron) |track13lyricist = |track13composer = uramanbou |track13arranger = uramanbou |track14title = Love Song wo Korosanai de |track14info = (Don't Kill the Love Song) |track14lyricist = |track14composer = PinocchioP |track14arranger = PinocchioP |track15title = Takaramono |track15lyricist = Sekihan |track15composer = halyosy |track15arranger = halyosy |track16title = Yubisaki |track16lyricist = Sekihan |track16composer = Vomos |track16arranger = Vomos}} |track1title = Sekishinsei: Kamatoto Araryouji |track1info = (Original) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Suzumu |track1arranger = |track2title = Yi Er Fanclub |track2info = (1, 2 Fanclub) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Bad ∞ End ∞ Night |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = , |track3arranger = , |track4title = Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken |track4info = (Murder Case at the Mansion of Antiquarian Books) |track4lyricist = Teniwoha |track4composer = Teniwoha |track4arranger = Teniwoha |track5title = Taketori Overnight Sensation |track5info = -sharp rock arrange ver.- |track5lyricist = Gom |track5composer = Gom |track5arranger = |track6title = Poker Face |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei |track7info = (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) |track7lyricist = Nem |track7composer = Nem |track7arranger = Nem |track8title = Crazy ∞ nighT |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = , |track8arranger = , |track9title = Yoshiwara Lament |track9info = |track9lyricist = Asa |track9composer = Asa |track9arranger = Asa |track10title = Kisaragi Attention |track10info = -starpop's arrange- |track10lyricist = |track10composer = Jin |track10arranger = |track11title = Jinsei Reset Button |track11lyricist = |track11composer = kemu |track11arranger = kemu |track12title = Ikoku Ningyoukan Satsujin Jiken |track12info = (Murder Case at the Foreign Puppet House) |track12lyricist = Teniwoha |track12composer = Teniwoha |track12arranger = Teniwoha |track13title = Tanoshii Homework (Fun Homework) |track13info = (Sekihan, ＿＿) |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Alice in Milkland |track14lyricist = Sekihan |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun |track15info = (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) |track15lyricist = |track15composer = |track15arranger = |track16title = Mata Ashita |track16info = (See You Tomorrow) |track16lyricist = |track16composer = |track16arranger = }} |track1title = Nuri Kabe |track1lyricist = Utsu |track1composer = Utsu |track1arranger = Utsu |track2title = Shokuji |track2info = |track2lyricist = Utsu |track2composer = Utsu |track2arranger = Utsu |track3title = Human Error |track3info = |track3lyricist = Utsu |track3composer = Utsu |track3arranger = Utsu |track4title = Junk Hinds Dancer |track4lyricist = Utsu |track4composer = Utsu |track4arranger = Utsu |track5title = Teller Story Teller |track5lyricist = Utsu |track5composer = Utsu |track5arranger = Utsu |track6title = Guuzou Suuhai |track6lyricist = Utsu |track6composer = Utsu |track6arranger = Utsu |track7title = Kanban Musume No Warufuzake |track7lyricist = Utsu |track7composer = Utsu |track7arranger = Utsu |track8title = Pan No Uta |track8lyricist = Utsu |track8composer = Utsu |track8arranger = Utsu |track9title = Omake |track9info = (Bonus Track) |track9lyricist = Utsu |track9composer = Utsu |track9arranger = Utsu}} |track4title = Mukuro Attack!! |track4lyricist = Utsu |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Minarai Hades |track5lyricist = Utsu |track5composer = Utsu |track5arranger = Kanda John |track7title = Yī Èr Fanclub |track7info = -Dragon Arrange!!- |track7lyricist = MikitoP |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track6title = Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken |track6lyricist = Teniwoha |track6composer = Teniwoha |track6arranger = |track9title = Onyanoko Kinenbi |track9info = -Ver.T Remix- |track9lyricist = Hyadain |track9composer = Hyadain |track9arranger = |track11title = Plot |track11lyricist = Kei |track11composer = Kei |track11arranger = Inoue Joe |track3title = Ama no Jaku |track3lyricist = 164 |track3composer = |track3arranger = Lefty Monster |track1title = Lost One no Goukoku |track1lyricist = Neru |track1composer = |track1arranger = Lefty Monster |track12title = letter song |track12lyricist = Doriko |track12composer = |track12arranger = 164 |track10title = magnet |track10info = (Sekihan, Piko) |track10lyricist = Minato |track10composer = Minato |track10arranger = Minato |track13title = Nisoku Hokou |track13info = (Sekihan, Ryo-kun) |track13lyricist = DECO*27 |track13composer = DECO*27 |track13arranger = Yuyoyuppe, Yuyoyuppa |track8title = Suki Kirai |track8info = (Sekihan, Gero) |track8lyricist = Honeyworks |track8composer = |track8arranger = Honeyworks |track2title = World's End・Dancehall |track2info = (Sekihan, un:c) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track15title = Magnet |track15info = (Acoustic Version) |track15lyricist = Minato |track15composer = Minato |track15arranger = |track14title = Yaneuta no Basie |track14info = |track14lyricist = Mafumafu |track14composer = Mafumafu |track14arranger = Gibson}} |track1title = Soutsu Shounen 28-gou |track1info = |track1lyricist = Phantom Girl |track1composer = Phantom Girl |track1arranger = Phantom Girl |track2title = Minagoroshi no Magic |track2info = |track2lyricist = UtsuP |track2composer = |track2arranger = UtsuP |track3title = Dai Shouten Survivor |track3info = (Original) |track3lyricist = Sekihan |track3composer = Kanda John |track3arranger = Kanda John |track4title = I fall in love with you |track4info = |track4lyricist = yairi |track4composer = |track4arranger = yairi |track5title = Biranba |track5info = (Original) |track5lyricist = S!N |track5composer = S!N |track5arranger = Tomoare }} |track1title = Junbi Undou no Theme |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Mitsuyo |track1arranger = |track2title = Are Kore Sore Dore |track2info = ver.FML |track2lyricist = YM |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Taiga Uppercut |track3info = |track3lyricist = Sekihan |track3composer = Gin |track3arranger = |track4title = Sakuranbo |track4info = ver.FML |track4lyricist = Ai |track4composer = Ai |track4arranger = |track5title = Fight for your Right |track5info = |track5lyricist = Sekihan |track5composer = Mitsuyo |track5arranger = |track6title = P.R.P. |track6info = |track6lyricist = Sekihan |track6composer = Mitsuyo |track6arranger = }} Gallery |Sekihan piko magnet.png|Sekihan (left) and Piko as seen in their cover of "magnet" |Sekihan o083408881414603510353.png|Sekihan's avatar in his blog, YT channel and TmBox |Sekihan splatoon.png|Sekihan's splatoon icon as seen in his twitter |Lovesosweet.png|Ikasan, Sekihan and Rio (repeat) as seen in "Love so sweet" }} Trivia * He has a leg fetish.Sekihan's blog profile * He likes MTV. * He likes vegetables and hates seafood. * He dislikes insects. * The most expensive thing he's bought is an LCD TV. * His height is 176 cm and his weight is 53 kg. * He is from Mie Prefecture. * His official mascot and logo is (赤・ω・飯), a cat-like hand puppet, which often appears in fanart and photos of him. * He also has a real exemplar, named "Nyaahan" (にゃあーはん). ("Nya" is equivalent to "meow") Nyaahan has a cartoon cat face and the kanji 赤 and 飯 on each cheek * Nyaahan has his "own" twitter. The tweets there are written in Nyaahan's point of view, and usually are updates to fans on his "master's" (Sekihan's) condition and upcoming concerts. }} di External Links * Blog * GREE * Twitter * Nyaahan Twitter * Website * TmBox